


Winchester Christmas

by Fragile_Porcelain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Dean, Alive John Winchester, Alive Mary Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, Coming Out, Dean and cas work together, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester wants what's best, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), and live together in Texas, but didn't do it the right way, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: After a six year relationship, Dean is ready to come out to his parents. He brings Castiel, his lawyer boyfriend, home for Christmas Dinner. He doesn't expect the reaction he get from his family.





	Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: 
> 
> "Ready for another year of awkward conversation and unmet familiar expectations?”  
> “No, but I bought tequila, so I will be soon.”

The roaring of the engine fell silent as Dean turning the key. He looked sheepishly through the Impala’s windshield, up the driveway, to the front door. He was sure everyone in the house had heard them arrive. His father would be pleased to know what the old car was still running. Rebuilding the car together was one of Dean fondest memories of his father. When his father gifted him the car for graduation, Dean didn’t know how to feel. That was one of the last enjoyable conversation he and his old man shared. 

Only months late Dean left for college in Texas. UT had one of the best accounting programs in the country and Dean was more than excited to get accepted. John, on the other hand, wasn’t as amused. After rebuilding the Impala together, Dean was sure John had hoped Dean would want to take over the salvage yard he and Bobby owned. The night Dean left the two had gotten into a big fight. Dean hadn’t been home but a couple days in the last years. Most nights ended in a shouting match, with Dean slamming the door as he left. 

“Ready for another year of awkward conversation and unmet familiar expectations?” The man’s voice from beside him pulled Dean from his thought. Cas smiled across to him. He took Dean’s hand in the empty seat between them. Dean sighed, just the touch of the man’s skin relaxed him. 

“No, but I bought tequila, so I will be soon.” With his free hand, Dean pulled a flask from his pocket. 

“Dean.” Cas warned, a hardness in his blue eyes. Dean’s drinking wasn’t a problem, all the time, yet there were moments. They had both agreed, no more drinking. Cas extended his free hand. Dean hesitated before offering up the shining steel. 

“I know. I just… You know how I get when I’m around him.”

“But this time you have me.” Cas offered a soft, reassuring smile. He didn’t expect Dean’s scuff. His smile fell. “I could have stayed at home, if you would have preferred?” He moved to pull his hand away from the other. 

“No. No. NO! God No Cas.” Dean held tightly to the man’s hand. Shifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly. “That’s not what I meant Cas. I want you here, I really do. I just…” Dean hesitated. He had never told his parents about being Bisexual. Now, bringing home his boyfriend for Christmas, was a big step. Fear bubbled in his stomach, unknowing how the next few hours would unfold. Fearing for Cas more than himself. 

“Just know that I’m sorry in advanced for anything he might say or do.”

“You’re overthinking this Dean.” Cas squeezed his hand tightly, hoping to reassure him. He pulled Dean into a soft kiss. The other man willingly kneading under his touch. Dean made a pitiful sound as Cas pulled away. Cas smiled. “Now, come on, it’s getting cold.” Cas quickly exited the car, Dean hesitation before following him. 

“Are you sure you want to go inside?” Dean chased Cas up the steps. “We could just text them, say we got stuck on the road in Oklahoma? There’s a nice little B&B three towns over. We can go have dinner, just me and you?” Dean offered, but Cas didn’t halt.

“No.” Cas stopped at the front door. He adjusted Dean’s tie, and brushed a hand along his cheek. “We’re going to have Christmas with your family, and we’re going to tell them the good news. Okay?” Cas smiled at him. Dean felt all the tension release from his shoulders. Cas always had that effect on him. Dean couldn’t help it, he pulled the man in for a kiss. 

“I love you.” Dean rested their foreheads together, content just being in the man’s proximity. 

“I love you, too.” Cas pulled away. He rang the door bell before Dean could argue. He squeezed Dean’s hand before stepping away from him, allowing a separation between them. 

Dean wanted to argue, he wanted Cas beside him. He wanted to feel the man’s skin on his. He wanted Cas’ body to warm and reassure him. Cas was his anchor, the three feet that separated them felt like miles. However, Dean didn’t get the chance to argue. The front door opened, and all the tension returned to Dean’s body. 

“Dean.” John’s voice sounded cold, flat. The brightly colored sweater that he wore was uncharacteristic of him. Yet the beer bottle in his hand seemed oddly familiar. Dean struggled to find words. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Cas chimed up quickly. He extended his hand to the large man before him. “I am Castiel. Dean and I are work associates. He invited me to join you for Christmas dinner.” 

“Oh, he did.” John shook the man’s hand, his eyes never leaving his son. 

“Hey, Pop.” Dean finally stammered. 

“John, who’s at the door?” A voice called from inside the house. A woman quickly appeared beside John. Cas watched her eyes light up at the sight of them. 

“Hey Mom.” Cas watched Dean smiled for the first time in days. The woman basically jumped into Dean’s arm. 

“Dean. Dean is it really you?” She pulled away, examining him. 

“Yeah. It’s Christmas, of course I’m here.” Dean squeezed out the words, the woman’s arms around him tightly, making it hard to breathe. Cas watched amused. 

“Mom, this is Cas. Cas this is my mother, Mary.” Dean introduced the other man once the assault of hugs was over. 

“Mrs. Winchester…” Cas began. He let out a startled sound as he was pulled into a hug. Dean smiled at him. 

“Alright, everyone inside. You’re lettin’ all the heat out.” John called from the doorway. Mary rolled her eyes, but pulled both men into the house. 

They were greeted by warmth as they entered. The smell of cinnamon engulfed them. It felt more like home to Cas than he expected. Mary quickly took their jackets. 

“Dean?” A voice from the other room caught their attention. The tall man stood in the entrance of what Cas could only assume was the kitchen. The man’s eyes seemed to shine with shock.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean’s cocky grin didn’t hide the sparkle of wetness in his eyes. 

The men imbraced in a fierce hug, like two halves re-colliding after years of separation. Cas watched, astounded. Dean had hinted once or twice about Sam, his younger brother. The two had been good friends once upon a time. Dean’s arguments with his father, and distance had kept them apart. Dean had left when Sam was only fifteen, a sophomore in high school. 

“When the hell did you get so tall?” Dean joked as he pulled away from the taller man. Sam chuckled, wetly. Dean cleared his throat before turning his attention to Cas. 

“Sam this is Cas, my best friend. Cas this is my little brother, Sam.” Dean ruffled the man’s hair playfully. Sam glared at him. His hazel eyes lightened as he shook Cas’ outstretched hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean talks about you often.” Cas shared the man’s smile. Their handshake was quick, before the tall man whisked them into the living room.

“So, how have you been doing?” Sam asked as he seated himself on the couch, Cas and Dean across from him. 

“We… we’re doing fine. What about you? Mom said you’re almost done with school?” Dean quickly dodged the question. Cas didn’t miss it. Sam did. 

“Yeah, almost. I’ve got about three years, then I just have to pass the Bar and I’ll be a full-fledged Lawyer.” Sam smiled proudly. 

“I’m pour of you Sammy. Graduating from Harvard, that’s a challenge. Cas here is also a lawyer.” Dean slipped in quickly. Cas turned bright pink. 

“Really?” Sam lit up. “What’s area of practice?” 

“Corporate Law.” 

“Cas and I work for the same company. He keeps us out of trouble.” Dean smiled across at the man, and bumped their shoulder together. Cas continued to blushed. 

“What about you? What’s your area?” Cas cleared his throat and turned his attention from his boyfriend. 

“Civil law.” Sam smile. He looked between them, almost knowingly. 

“That sounds just like you, Sammy. Always looking out for the little guy.” Dean smiled at his brother. Sam smiled back. 

“Dinner’s done.” John called from where he stood in the entranceway. Dean’s smile wavered, but Sam’s didn’t. 

“Mom made pie, just for you.” Sam led the way out of the room. Cas gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze as he passed, hoping to reassure him. 

“Dean does love pie.” Cas smiled as he sat at one of the chairs at the table. 

The room was filled with low chatter as they set about filling their plates. Sam was telling about the semester he had just finished. Everyone was listening and laughing as he described his crazy schedule. 

“So, Cas, where did you get your degree from?” Sam asked as they set about eating. 

“University of Texas.” Cas brushed the corner of his mouth with a napkin before speaking. He felt out of place being the center of attention. 

“Is that where you met Dean?” Mary questioned. 

“Yes.” Cas struggled not to blush, and Dean smiled, shyly to himself

Cas still recalled walking in on his roommate half naked with Dean. He was embarrassed, and spent the next two hours in the common area studying. Struggling to get the image of Dean’s perfectly round ass out of his head. When Dean knocked on his dorm room the next day, Cas figured he was there to see Heather again. Instead, Dean walked him to class. Dean walked him to every class for the rest of the quarter. They started dating six months later when Dean kissed him at a pep rally. They moved into an apartment together six months later. Fast forward five years and they were moving forward in their lives. 

“You made any friends at Harvard?” Mary asked. Moving the conversion along. She seemed to understand that there was more than was being said. 

“Yeah, actually. There’s this girl… she and I have been dating for a couple weeks. She’s… special.” Sam smiled shyly. Everyone around the table smiled. 

“What about you Dean? Anyone special in your life?” John questioned, sipping his beer. 

There was challenging in his eyes. Cas didn’t miss Dean’s heavy sigh. Or the way to square his shoulders. He almost wanted to tell Dean not to say anything. But they had agreed, Dean would choose when to tell his family. 

“Actually yes.” Dean took a moment to brush his face with a napkin. “Cas and I have been together for five years.” Dean spat out quickly, taking Cas’ hand quickly. “And we've put in the paperwork for adoption.” The words spilled from Dean’s mouth without so much as a second thought. The room was silent for a long moment. No one seemed to even breathe as they contemplated the words that Dean had said. 

The Shriek that arose from Mary caused everyone to jump. Cas’ heart dropped, fear taking over. Dean and his mother were close, Cas hated the idea of Mary being disappointed of Dean’s choice to love him. He saw Dean’s shoulder slump in sadness. He tightened his grip on the man’s hand. Even if his family didn’t accept him, Cas still loved him. Mary jumped from her chair. She began clapped and cheered. Cas watched her confused. 

“I’m gonna be a grandma!” She Shrieked in excitement. “OH GOD! OH GOD! I’m gonna be a grandma.” She was quickly around the table, throwing her arms around Dean. He had a startled expression on his face, looked to Cas for help. But Cas was also quickly swept into the woman’s arms. No one said a word until the woman was seated once more. 

“We’ll have to turn one of the extra rooms into a nursery!” Mary said happily. 

“Did you not hear what I said?” Dean looked at her confused. 

“Yes! You’re going to adopt. I’m so happy for you both.”

“No. The part where I’m adopting a child, with Cas. The GUY sitting next to me.” Dean looked at the woman confused. 

“And?” Mary asked confused. She had turned her attention back to her plate. Smiling as she ate. 

“Are you guys thinking a boy or girl?” Sam asked. He was also smiling happily, seeming unfazed at Dean’s news. 

“A girl.” Cas chimed up after Dean said nothing for a long minute. 

“What the hell is going on?” Dean questioned confused, bordering on angry. 

“What Dean?” John asked. 

“Why the hell is no one freaking out about this!?” 

“About what Dean?” Sam asked, genuinely confused. 

“I’m gay. I am dating a guy. We are adopting a baby together. Why is no one freaking out about this? Sam? Mom?... DAD?” Dean snapped, angry at his confusion. For the first time during the conversation, John stopped eating. Fear filled Dean’s face, and he gripped tightly to Cas’ hand. 

“What did you want us to say, Dean? Did you want us to be mad? Sad? Disappointed?” John questioned. 

“I don’t know… I guess all of them.” 

“Dean, you were on the swim team in high school… It wasn’t really a secret.” Mary took his free hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

“You… you knew?” Dean looked stunned. 

“We had our suspicions. But it doesn’t matter. We love you anyway. We don’t care about such things. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy for you.” Marry took John’s hand in her free one. Dean saw his father smile for the first time in years. 

“Really?” Dean hesitated, choking on the lump in his throat. 

“I didn’t want you to go to college in Texas.” John spit out quickly, catching everyone’s attention. “It’s Texas, I didn’t want something to happen to. It’s so… conservative and you’ve always been more… modern. I wanted what was best for you, that’s all I ever wanted for you.” 

“Dad.” Dean couldn’t stop the tears that slid down his cheeks. He was quickly out of his seat, embracing the older man in his arms. 

“You’re going to be a great father.” John said just loud enough for Dean to hear. 

He buried his head in the man’s shoulder, finding the comfort he didn’t know he needed. When he pulled away, he didn’t miss the tear John swiped away. They both quickly returned to their seats, not missing how all three of the others also wiped away tears. Dean paused for a second, leaning in to kiss the man he loved. 

“Well, this has defiantly gone differently then I expected.” Cas said after a long moment of silence. Everyone around the table chuckled. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

“G’Night, ma. We’ll see you in the morning.” Dean shut the door to the guest room. 

It was almost midnight, and everyone had been laughing and playing games for hours. It was the best Dean had felt in years. All the weight, fear, pain he had felt about himself had gone away with the approval of his family. They had already made plans to come visit again once the adoption finalized. He smiled to himself as he sighed. He leaned the strong arm that wrapped around him. 

“There wasn’t that much awkward conversation or unmet familiar expectations.” Cas teased lightly, a smile in his voice. 

“Thank you for being here Cas.” Dean turned and pulled the man into his arms. He captured his lips, kissing him passionately. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you too, Castiel.” Dean kissed him, pulling away quickly. Cas looked at him confused. Confusion turned to shock as Dean fell to one knees. 

“Dean?” Cas questioned confused. 

“I was going to wait… But…” Dean quickly pulled the box out of his pocket. “Will you marry me?” He propped open the box to reveal the simple band. It had a single sapphire diamond in the middle of the silver circle. It had reminded Dean of Cas’ beautiful eyes, the first thing he noticed when he met him. 

“Of course, Dean. Of course!” Cas pulled the man to his feet, locking their lips together. “I love you!” 

“I love you, too.” Dean kissed him again. He slipped the band onto Cas’ finger. It was a perfect fit. Dean smiled as he pulled his fiancé into a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Cas whispered into the crook on his neck. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean replied softly into his ear. He hadn’t expected it, but today had been the best Christmas Dean could remember.


End file.
